Mi momento más felíz
by Silvers07
Summary: One-shot. Bianca x Lotte, ligero Fine x Izetta


**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a otro one-shot de Shuumatsu no Izetta, supongo que esta vez traigo algo diferente que aportar.**

 **Shuumatsu no Izetta y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Izetta había regresado a Elystad, después de haber luchado tanto, la archiduquesa finalmente había logrado convencer a las demás naciones de que la peliroja ya no supondría ningún problema y/o amenaza para ellos.

Y en este día, Fine había llamado a reunir a ciertas personas en su oficina: Elvira, Bianca y Lotte, las cuales llevaban ya quince minutos ahí sin que la rubia hiciera apto de presencia.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué lady Fine nos ha llamado aquí?- preguntó Lotte.

\- Pues a mí esto me huele a boda- respondió de manera pícara la mujer de gafas.

\- ¡Entonces Lady Fine y Lady Izetta…

\- ¡Elvira! ¡Lotte! ¡Es de mala educación provocar rumores de ese tipo! - la menor fue interrumpida por Bianca.

\- Vamos Bianca, es muy obvio que la relación de esas dos superó el nivel de la amistad hace mucho tiempo- le dijo Elvira.

\- Nadie dirá nada, si es así, debemos escucharlo de ellas y no decir esas ocurrencias, y por favor Elvira, háblales con respeto.

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a Izetta en su silla de ruedas, siendo empujada por la archiduquesa.

\- Buenas tardes, gracias por venir- saludó Fine.

\- Buenas tardes- respondieron las tres.

\- Ahora bien, la razón por la cual las he traído aquí, es porque Izetta y yo queremos decirles algo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionada Lotte.

\- Bueno, Izetta ¿Qué tal si se los dices tú?- preguntó Fine tomando por detrás los hombros de la bruja.

\- Umm… yo… No estoy segura Fine- dijo Izetta.

-Jeje, está bien, se los diré yo entonces, verán, Izetta y yo, decidimos comenzar una relación.

\- …

\- …

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Bianca y Lotte exclamaron.

\- Lo sabía- sonrío la mayor.

\- …

\- Y… ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Bianca.

-Pues hoy día ya es un mes exactamente…los tres años que pasamos separadas, hicieron que me diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba, que no podía vivir sin Izetta a mi lado.

\- Si… yo, también me di cuenta de que… estoy completamente enamorada de Fine- dijo Izetta completamente roja.

\- ! Oh! ¡Qué romántico!-exclamó Lotte- Entonces es por eso que le escribías diariamente a Lady Fine y pedias que las dejara a solas cuando llegaba a visitarte… ¿Pero…por qué esperaron tanto?

\- Supongo que ambas solo esperábamos el momento adecuado.- respondió la rubia- Ahora, decidimos decírselo a ustedes tres por el momento, así podríamos tener un poco más de libertad, por favor no digan nada hasta que nosotras lo decidamos.

\- No se preocupen archiduquesa, Izetta, nada saldrá de nuestros labios- dijo Bianca, después se giró y apuntó con su arma a las otras dos "testigos"- y si alguna de ustedes dos dice algo, les prometo que no vivirá lo suficiente.

\- Bianca, tranquilízate- habló Izetta riéndose por la actitud de la chica de cabello azabache, cosa que dejó de hacer cuando vio a esta apuntando hacia ella.

\- Y tú, más te vale que no hagas sufrir a lady Fine, debes hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida

\- Si…si- respondió Izetta, ligeramente asustada. Mientras, lal gobernante de Elystad solo se dedicaba a disimular sus ganas de reír.

Pasados unos momentos más, hablando y dando detalles de cómo había comenzado ese romance, cada una comenzó a retirarse de la habitación, Elvira tenía trabajo que hacer y Fine dijo que llevaría a Izetta a seguir con su rehabilitación.

\- Es grandioso, Lady Fine y Lady Izetta, hacen una hermosa pareja- habló Lotte mientras caminaba junto con la capitana de la guardia real.

\- Si- esta le respondió de una forma que fue notada por la pequeña doncella, la cual creía saber por qué.

\- Bianca ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Si, adelante.

\- ¿Estás feliz por Lady Fine y Lady Izetta?- "Demonios, fui muy directa"- pensó la castaña.

\- ¡Eh! Pues yo, por supuesto que sí, ellas merecen ser felices.

\- ¡Estas mintiendo!- El tono de voz usado por la menor sorprendió a la azabache- Bianca ¿Hasta cuándo vas a ocultarlo?

\- ¿O…ocultar qué?

\- Tú, llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de Lady Fine ¿Verdad?

\- …

\- Elvira, algunos miembros de la guardia real y yo lo sabemos, eres muy obvia.

\- Y eso que importa, mi deber es proteger a la archiduquesa, eso incluye su felicidad, yo… nunca tuve oportunidad, perdí toda esperanza en cuanto llegó Izetta, las miradas que ella le transmitía, eran exactamente iguales a como yo veía Lady Fine, pero, a diferencia de mi, sus miradas si eran correspondidas, Lady Fine merece ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama, igual Izetta, ella hizo mucho por el país, aun cuando ganó, tuvo que vivir tres años en la clandestinidad, ellas… son la una para la otra, se merecen ese final feliz… me alegro, de que no soy capaz de odiarlas, las admiro y respeto a ambas por igual, mi felicidad no es importante- Una lagrima escapó de sus ojos amarillos.

\- ¡No digas eso! Bianca, sé que tus sentimientos son honestos, pero no te hagas menos, no me gusta verte así, tu felicidad si es importante, para mi y estoy segura de que lady Fine y lady Izetta piensan lo mismo.

\- Y qué vas a hacer ¿Tratarás de matar a Izetta para que yo pueda tener el camino libre? ¿No estás feliz por ellas?- bromeó Bianca.

\- ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!- exclamó la menor- Si, me alegro mucho por ellas, pero no me gusta verte sufrir.

El siguiente movimiento de la mayor fue algo que sorprendió a Lotte, Bianca se acercó y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias Lotte.

\- Bianca…-la menor imitó el gesto.

\- Pese a haber crecido, pese a que eres ya casi una mujer no has cambiado nada, sabes, en estos tres años que estuviste cuidando de Izetta, debo admitir que te extrañe mucho, echaba de menos tu alegría y actitud siempre positiva.

Era extraño que Bianca se expresara libremente acerca de cómo se siente, tal vez, esa sea la razón por la cual el corazón de Lotte comenzó a agitarse de repente.

-No te preocupes por mi, aunque duela, debo superarlo, sé que encontraré a alguien más.

\- Está bien.

\- Ahora que te parece si vamos a la nueva pastelería que acaba de abrir, yo invito- ofreció la azabache.

\- Ah, no es necesario, de seguro tienes trabajo que hacer- dijo Lotte.

\- No, así que ven conmigo por favor ¿Si?- ofreció nuevamente Bianca.

\- Bueno, ¡vamos!

* * *

\- ¡Izetta aceptó casarse conmigo!- la alegría con la que Fine menciono esas palabras resonó en toda la sala. Izetta se apoyaba en sus muletas y mostraba a los presentes el anillo a par con el de la rubia.

Los presentes no tardaron en felicitarlas.

\- ¿Y cuándo será la boda?- preguntó Elvira.

\- Hemos decidido que será en unos meses, el primero de octubre- dijo la, archiduquesa.

\- ¿Y por qué esa fecha?- Esta vez fue Lotte quien habló.

\- Bueno…ese fue el día en que Fine y yo nos conocimos por primera vez- dijo Izetta dando una profunda mirada a su pareja.

\- Bien, yo me encargaré de la noticia y todo lo demás, déjelo en mis manos Lady Fine- dijo Elvira.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Ahora, ambas necesitan que les tome medidas para sus vestidos, así que vengan conmigo- la mujer madura comenzó a acercarse a la pareja, que retrocedió instantáneamente.

\- No, no es necesario Elvira- dijo la rubia.

\- Vamos, ya debieron haber crecido desde la última vez.

\- ¡Elvira déjalas en paz!- llamó la atención Bianca.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero dejaremos que Lotte y a las otras se encarguen de eso, Lotte ¿Podrás?

\- ¡Será todo un honor Lady Fine!- Contestó la doncella emocionada.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Lotte se encontraba en los jardines del castillo.

\- Lotte ¿Has visto a Bianca?- llegó Fine a preguntarle.

\- ¿Bianca? No, no la veo desde hoy en la tarde ¿Necesita que le diga algo?

\- No, es solo que es raro no verla patrullando por aquí ¿No crees?

-Jaja, sí así es.

\- Bueno, si la vez, dile que Elvira quiere hablar con ella.

\- Si

Lotte recordó que después de que Fine e Izetta anunciaran lo de su matrimonio, Bianca le dijo que iría un rato a la ciudad, además, la había visto algo deprimida.

No lo pensó mucho, Bianca no era de las que se tomaba largos descansos y descuidaba su trabajo, si por ella fuera, trabajaría las veinticuatro horas del día sin descansar, era extraño, así que salió a buscarla.

* * *

Después de buscar por casi por todos los lugares y preguntar, finalmente obtuvo la respuesta de donde se encontraba.

Una taberna.

Si, tal y como le habían informado, la capitana de la guardia real se encontraba en ese lugar.

\- ¡Bianca! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!- le dijo en cuanto llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba su amiga.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Lotte como me encontraste?-la peli azabache estaba completamente ebria.

\- Eso no importa, debemos irnos de aquí.

\- Bien, bien, ya voy- al menos no protestaba en obedecer. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero fallaron sus extremidades inferiores.

\- ¡Bianca!- Lotte reaccionó rápido y sostuvo a Bianca antes de que cayera- "¿Cuánto ha tomado?"- pensó.

\- Puedo caminar sola- dijo la mayor intentando otro fallido intento por ponerse de pie.

\- No, Bianca yo te llevaré ¿De acuerdo?

\- E…está bien

Lotte hizo que Bianca se apoyara en ella y camino hasta la salida de ese lugar, después tomó un taxi y regreso al castillo.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a Bianca a su propia habitación, ya que no quería armar un escándalo.

-Po… ¿Por qué?- comenzó a sollozar Bianca, sorprendiendo a, su compañera-¿Ella no me ve de esa manera?

No era difícil para Lotte adivinar el porqué de su actitud, ni de por qué fue a ese lugar, su amiga estaba destrozada y le dolía verla así.

Minutos después Bianca finalmente parecía haberse dormido, Lotte procedió a quitarle algo de su ropa, si bien no llevaba su habitual uniforme esa ropa se veía algo incómoda para dormir. Primero le quitó las botas y después procedió a aflojar un poco la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando comenzó a desabotonar, especialmente cuando llegó a la parte del escote, siempre había pensado que la peli azabache tenía una muy buena figura, pero jamás se había detenido a mirar fijamente.

\- Mmm- un ruido emitido por Bianca alertó a la menor.

\- ¿Lotte?- se sentó.

\- Bianca, creí que estabas dormida.

\- …

\- ¿Bianca? La susodicha había fijado su mirada en Lotte, y esto ponía un poco incomoda a la criada.

Y por segunda vez, la menor fue sorprendida por su compañera, Bianca se había aferrado a ella nuevamente.

\- ¡Lotte tu eres la única que me entiende!- comenzó a sollozar Bianca- ¡Prométeme que no te irás de mi lado nunca!

\- S…si…Bianca, te lo prometo-decía Lotte mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes- ¿Pod…

Pero lo siguiente que hizo la peli azabache la sorprendió aún más, sin previo aviso, Bianca había presionado sus labios contra los de ella, la estaba besando.

Lotte no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que la besaban, el hecho de que era Bianca la que lo estaba haciendo confuso, de pronto sintió como la lengua de Bianca rozaba sus labios, Lotte sintió la necesidad de dejar entrar y hacer que ella explorara más su boca, la lengua de Bianca y el ligero sabor a alcohol la, estaban volviendo loca, cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, finalmente Bianca se separó dejando una delgada línea de saliva entre sus bocas.

Lotte estaba con la cara completamente roja y respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿Bianca? ¿Qué?… ahh.

Nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez, Bianca había comenzado a besar su cuello.

\- Te estás volviendo muy hermosa Lotte- dijo la mayor.

\- Bi…ahhh…Bianca…det- era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, debía admitir que se estaba haciendo agradable, el placer aumento cuando sintió que Bianca llevaba sus manos debajo de su ropa.

-"Esto está mal ¿Realmente voy a hacerlo con Bianca?"-pensaba Lotte, de pronto, las sensaciones de placer se detuvieron

\- ¿Bianca?-Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la mencionada se había vuelto a dormir sobre su pecho.

No podía describir como se sentía en ese momento, estaba molesta, frustrada, algo decepcionada y ligeramente aliviada, pero sobretodo enfadada, se paró bruscamente de allí y salió de la habitación, después regreso con un balde de agua fría, y se lo hecho a Bianca en la cara.

\- ¡Wahh!- la mayor se levantó en el instante en qué sintió el líquido en su piel- ¡Lotte qué demonios!

\- ¡Bianca eres una idiota!- gritó Lotte y salió de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Comenzó a llorar, se sentía horrible, usada, sabía que Bianca quería a Fine, y que en ese momento ella solo buscaba consuelo, no debía importarle, pero el solo pensar que era un simple reemplazo, la hacía sentir mal, realmente le gustó sentir los labios de Bianca sobre los suyos, sobre su cuello, su corazón latía fuertemente, era algo indescriptible.

\- ¿Acaso yo? ¿Me he enamorado de Bianca?

* * *

El día del matrimonio habia llegado, Fine e Izetta finalmente estaban casadas, la ceremonia se llevó con normalidad y al final todos los invitados pasaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Ahora se disfrutaba de la fiesta en el salón de baile.

\- Bianca ¿Por qué no entras al salón?- era Lotte que había salido al jardín para buscarla.

\- Estoy de guardia, debo impedir que ingresen personas sospechosas, no se puede arruinar el día de la archiduquesa y de Izetta.

\- Nada malo va a pasar, no seas pesimista.

\- Tienes razón, pero igual, no me sentiría cómoda adentro.

\- "Claro, no puedes sentirte bien viendo al amor de tu vida siendo feliz con otra persona" pensó amargamente Lotte.

La música comenzó y desde afuera pudieron ver como Fine e Izetta comenzaron a bailar.

\- Realmente hacen una hermosa pareja verdad- dijo Bianca.

\- Si, me alegro de que Lady Izetta pudo recuperarse y volver a caminar-le siguió Bianca.

Un silencio incomodo se presentó, solo se podía escuchar la ligera melodía del vals.

\- Lotte- finalmente habló la peli azabache.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó ofreciendo su mano a la castaña.

Nuevamente había sorprendido a Lotte.

\- "¿A qué se debe esto de repente?"-pensó. Al ver como la mayor comenzaba a dudar, la castaña aceptó el gesto, así que sujeto por el hombro a la mayor

\- Bu…bueno-dijo con el rostro ligeramente rojo.

Bianca comenzó a guiar, traía puesto su uniforme y Lotte llevaba un vestido de gala, dando así un contraste perfecto a su danza, se movían armoniosamente al ritmo de la distante melodía, Lotte se sentía especial, incluso podía decir que era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Finalmente dejaron de bailar, Bianca miró fijamente a la doncella.

\- Lotte, recuerdas cuando te dije que algún día encontraría a alguien adecuado para mí.

\- Si.

\- Pues…ya lo encontré.

\- Y… ¿Y quién es?- El corazón de Lotte se agitaba cada vez más.

\- Tú- En ese momento, la castaña sentía ganas de llorar, esta vez de felicidad.

\- Así que…Lotte…te gustaría ser… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- ¡SI! ¡Si si siiii!- Lotte gritó de felicidad, procediendo a abrazar a su compañera.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionada Bianca.

\- Si, Bianca yo…¡Te amo!

Instantáneamente, Bianca tomó el rostro de Lotte y la besó apasionadamente.

Ahora Lotte estaba segura, ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

\- Ahora ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con lo de esa vez?-preguntó seductoramente la mayor al oido de su pareja.

\- T…tú ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Pues, tarde unas horas en acordarme, me lanzaste agua fría- bromeó.

\- Jaja, bien, pero por ahora entremos a la fiesta.

\- Bien.

 **Que tal les pareció, dejen sus reviews :)**

 **Se dieron cuenta de que la fecha de la boda de Fine e Izetta fue el día en que, se estrenó el anime.**

 **Gracias por leer, que tengan un Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Pdt : No se preocupen. no he olvidado mis otras historias :v**


End file.
